Soft Insanity
by Cooless
Summary: Kag tries to tell a friend the truth, but they don't believe her. She is hospitalized by the government and there the doctors start to tell her none of her memories of the past are real, that she made it all up in her head. The well is closed off to the o
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_I should never have told them…_ she thinks as they lead her away from her house. _Well, I already have enough diseases, why not add one more? Oh, and by the way, this one is mental._ she thought bitterly as she ducked her head and was escorted into the ambulance. All around her people were talking, some telling her it was okay, to stay calm. She rolled her eyes inwardly at them. _I'm not insane and I know and so does my family…_ she thought. The thought comforted her slightly. _I should never have told them…_

She was at Ayumi's house, as was Yuka and Eri. They had asked her about Inu-Yasha, and she had told them they were just fine. They were trying to give her boyfriend advice, again. She had thought that maybe she could trust them with her secret and she felt bad about lying to them. They were her friends after all and they would believe her, right? Wrong. She didn't know it, but they were tape-recording the conversation (most likely to record their conversation about Inu-Yasha). They hadn't believed her and they had given the tape to their parents, who more than likely gave it to the police judging from the amount of police around the well that were there when she was taken away. At least she had sealed off the well so they couldn't go back in time. She'd reopen it of course once she got out of here. _I should never have told them…_

The ambulance stopped next to the hospital and the doors opened. "Step this way, ma'am," one guy said. "Do we need to put her in a straight jacket?" one man asked another as she was led past them. "No, she was no hassle. Silent the whole time too," the other replied. _How do I always manage to get myself into this kind of mess?_ she thought as they led her into the building. She heard two nurses whispering to each other as she passed them. "Silent the whole way they said, poor dear. What if they were wrong?" said one. "You heard the tape. That's definitely not normal. She's definitely insane if you ask me," replied the other. _Stupid tape…_

They led her into a room and made her sit in a chair and strapped her down. "I'm not some sort of criminal, you know. You don't have to chain me up like one. I did nothing wrong." The two men in there glanced at each other. Then one approached her with a pen and pad in hand. "Ma'am, I'm Dr. Toryu. You're going to be staying here for a little while. I'm going to ask you a few questions. Please answer them correctly." Kagome sighed. _Are they interrogating me?_ "First off, can you tell me your name." "Kagome Higurashi," she said, rolling her eyes. "How old are you?" "Fifteen." "Have you had any past traumatic experiences in your childhood." "No, not really. My parents divorced when I was real young, so I don't even remember it." "Tell me, do you ever have trouble remembering anything?" "Just the answers to my tests." "Seems pretty normal to me," he said to the other man. The other man was not convinced.

"Tell me, do you believe in that nonsense on the tape?" he demanded. "It's not nonsense! It's the truth! You people are just too stupid and too stubborn to accept it!" she yelled angrily at the man. "Quit lying! You're saying you've traveled into the past and seen a type of being that's never existed. You-" "Shut up!" she yelled. "The youkai are real! There are even a few here in this era!" "You're saying you believe in those creatures from myths and fairy tales?" he sneered. Kagome glared at him. Both men left the room, closing the door behind them. "Was that really necessary sir?" the first man asked the second. "Of course. We can't have her spreading these tales of youkai to the people and causing them to panic. The youkai threat are being dealt with and there are numerous disappearances of people. We don't want people to get suspicious." "… Yes Naraku…" "Good." Kagome stared at the door. _That man… he seemed familiar, not to mention a bit odd… I wonder…_


	2. Fairy Tale or Reality

**Chapter 1 – Fairy Tale or Reality?**

Kagome sat there in a white padded room. Not that she could help it, seeing as how they strapped her down into a straight jacket and sent her here when she hadn't repented of her story. It had been three days. Three days since they'd taken her here. Three days since the horror had begun. She was allowed one visitation for thirty minutes each day. That's probably how she'd made it this far. Her mother, Grandpa, and little brother visited her each day and they reassured her and it wasn't so bad while they were there. These people here were horrible. They'd use anything to assure that indeed you were insane and that her 'memory' was just a story or a dream. They said telling yourself something over and over again only made you _think_ it was true, even though it was merely a fairy tale created in your own mind.

Inu-Yasha, a fairy tale? Hah! Even if he had been something conceived from her own mind to 'help deal with her loneliness' as they put it, she wouldn't have made him that way in her mind. He would've been sweet, charming, not so possessive or moody, and would have long been over Kikyou. The thought reassured her. No. She was not someone to go making up fairy tales and stories like that, believe they were true, and miss so much school for it! Her memories of Inu-Yasha dragging her back to his time were comforting in this manner.

She heard someone come in the door and strained her head to see who it was. She groaned when she caught a glimpse of a tray of food coming her way. That stuff was worse than Cafeteria food! Not even fit for dogs to eat. She was always so happy when her mom brought her _decent_ food during her 'visitation hours.' The good thing was was that they didn't feed her and she was allowed to feed herself. Which meant freedom for a little while from the straight jacket. That thing hurt your back! Talk about uncomfortable. She always had at least one crick in her back and neck after lying in that thing for a little while. She watched as they unstrapped her.

"Breakfast ma'am," the lady said before turning and exiting the room, locking the door behind her. There was a window on the wall where they could see in and you couldn't see out. It was disturbing to say the least. The mere thought that someone was watching you was frightening. She suppressed a shudder. And she _knew_ that man from the first day who had sneered at her and said she was lying was there. She could feel his presence and trust me, it wasn't a pleasant feeling. She sat up and stretched, her bones cracking as she did so from being forced into that position for so long.

As she grinned and bore the food, she thought about Inu-Yasha. If only he was here, it wouldn't be so bad. Heck, she'd even take him yelling at her for something stupid again like seeing Kouga or something. She smiled as she remembered how jealous he had been when Kouga had entered the scene. _Inu-Yasha…_ she thought, her heart aching. She missed him. She knew he wouldn't understand why she hadn't come back yet. Then, hope sparked within her. Maybe, when he did and Mom explained what happened, he'd barge in here like always and _get her out of here_!

Her eyes brightened and she hurried up and finished her breakfast. They usually gave her an hour or so after breakfast to do whatever she wanted except go outside and leave, which was of course what she wanted to do most. They had made her change into a plain, white hospital gown and had taken her school uniform. At least they let her keep her own underwear though. But right now, she felt excited. Inu-Yasha was sure to come looking for her soon, right? He'd notice how long she had been gone. Her spirits soared. She was going to get out of here!

Naraku stood with Dr. Toryu at the window and watched as Kagome bustled about cheerfully. "Any progress Dr. Toryu?" Naraku finally asked, turning to the Doctor. He shook his head. "No. She keeps on saying they exist sir." "Ah, well…" Naraku replied, turning back to the window. More silence followed before Naraku finally asked, "Did you seal the well as I told you to?" "Yes Naraku. It's sealed and I've had men place nearby to make sure nothing goes in or out." "Good." Naraku stood there for a few more moments, looking at Kagome before grinning wickedly. _I survived Kagome… You spared me and let me live because you felt **pity** for me… You will **regret** that…_ Naraku thought before turning to Dr. Toryu. "You are to limit her visitations to one family member for 15 minutes now. Understood?" he said, turning to leave. "…Yes Naraku…" Dr. Toryu said with a sigh.

Dr. Toryu stared at Naraku's retreating figure as Naraku walked down the hallway and out of the building. _What a horrible man…_ he thought before glancing back once more at Kagome and then leaving.

_I will drive you mad, my dear Kagome… Slowly send you into insanity… Soft insanity…_


	3. Update

**Update**

Sorry to disappoint, but this is just one of those dreaded Author's Notes. I'm truly sorry about how long I let these stories go, but that's just the way life works sometimes. For more information on the updates of these stories, go check out the note of my page. Also, polls are going to go up so you can vote on what stories I should continue or not. I took down some of my old stories that I didn't want to work anymore on and left only the ones I felt had potential. I will take these votes into consideration when I choose which stories I may or may not continue in the future. Also, any I do choose to continue will go through some rewriting first.

Again, thank you for your time.


End file.
